


Eclipse

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Music, dark!john, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After writing the scary!BAMF!John story Show No Mercy, a new song happened. John singing about his dark side... and maybe Sherlock's too. He does tend to speak for both of them in his Guitar Man lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse

Turn to face the sun

Blazing bright

Everything warm and light

But there’s something colder

at your shoulder

Behind you, you know

There is a shadow

 

Keep your eyes on the light

Keep your back to the shadow,

dark as night

And maybe you won’t see it

And maybe

it won’t see into you

 

That shadow

Eclipses your better self

There’s strength in that darkness

When you need it

You’d better, you’d better

Hope to god you won’t need it

 

And it does not forget 

And it will not forgive

Fight it, fight it

For as long as you live

                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> And [here is me singing it](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/93824373605/eclipse-a-guitar-man-song-johns-clearest-song), and wishing I had a hard rock backing band and violinist to play it with me.


End file.
